A Place With Harmony
by jazz502
Summary: Sequel to A Place With Light. ch1: New characters are introduced, secrets begin to unravel, and a sinister foreboding overshadows everything.


Author's note: Hey y'all.. I'm back! For those who don't know, this is the sequel to A Place With Light. There's a whole slew of new characters and soap-opera-esque situations forthcoming. It's just beginning. Hope you like it, and I hope you guys don't mind the new cast of characters. Btw.. high school is awesome! I love it. Aside from the truckloads of homework, that I'm getting even now.. it's great. I'm betting that I will be able to find the time to regularly update this fic. Hope y'all like it (so far, anyways..) 

Sooo... enjoy! thanks

  
  
  
  
  
  


Before it begins..

  
  


QUICK RECAP:

  
  


Erika Lavalier is brought to Horizon. Where we last left off, she's just been reunited with her biological father, of whom she hadn't seen in 15 years, since she was too young to remember. He had recently been released from prison, after new evidence in his case surfaced and it was revealed that he did not commit the murders he was convicted for.

After a series of complex events, Scott and Shelby sacrifice everything to be together- Scott leaves on unfriendly terms with his dad.

A new student, Amber, unknown to everyone at Horizon a manipulative schizophrenic, dies at Erika's hands when her plan for revenge goes wrong.

  
  


* * *

Sound blasted from Joel Dixon's boom box, sounds of electric guitars and strained, nasal vocals, but still, he could hear it... 

The music was near-impenetrable it was so loud, but still, it was audible... 

He had to endure it every morning of every day.. in one form or another. And each time, it was unbearable.

  
  
  
  


"Get downstairs, now."

"Make me, bitch."

Muffled screaming ensued, followed by what sounded like the shattering of glass, the breaking of objects..

  
  


Joel turned up the volume to its full capacity, so only the music blared in his ears.

Out of sight, out of earshot.. Out of mind. Just numbness.

  
  


--------------

  
  


Some time later, Joel turned down his music, and breathed a sigh of relief when he found that it was quiet. No more screaming.. No more shattering, no more breaking.. Not now.

He ventured out of his room, into the hallway.

Nothing. 

He walked towards the end of the hall, and tentatively opened a certain door.

  
  


As he opened it, he felt like he was entering another universe altogether.

It was always like that. It was like stepping into the night. 

The walls were entirely covered in posters. Dark, dreary posters of metal bands, without an inch of the white painted walls showing. 

Black curtains, and a black wardrobe that lay in a heap on the floor.

Not a speck of colour was visible.

The figure lying on the bed, headphones covering her ears, was no different than her self-imposed surroundings.

He could hear her music, blaring in her headphones, from where he was standing. Dark, heavy music. 

Much like her. 

She revelled in the darkness. 

She wasn't goth, exactly, but she was something of the sort, with her dyed black hair and heavy black eye make-up.. With her pale skin that looked as though she'd never seen the light of day.. only the comfort of the night.

Silver hoop earrings ran up the length of her ears.

She'd pierced every hole in her ears herself. She called it self-expression. 

Joel likened it to masochism. 

Joel closed the door behind him. 

"Raina.." he began, when she noted his presence. Her dark, deep-set eyes met his. 

"What do *you* want?" she questioned disinterestedly, lowering the volume on her personal cd player.

"It's not big of a deal, you know," he said. "It wouldn't be the end of the world if.."

"What the hell do you care if I'm there or not?"

"People have already asked about you.. wondered where the pretty little girl with ribbons in her chestnut hair is.."

"That was long ago," she snapped. "That's the past. Let's fast-forward, shall we? Why the hell are you on their side, anyway? You like being told what to do, not being allowed to think for yourself? I, for one, am not going to pretend that I like seeing those tight-assed socialites.."

"Raina.." 

  
  
  
  


* * *

"Does Erika know?" Sophie asked, sipping sugarless coffee from a paper cup. It was early morning, the day had not yet begun at Horizon, and Sophie desperately needed her caffeine fix. 

Peter shrugged, drumming his fingers against his desk. "I don't know.. She might, it was a pretty big scandal."

"It's in the news.. in the newspapers," Sophie replied. "Not in the front page or anything, it is a story from 15 years ago, after all."

"You know, I didn't even realize it was him, the same guy, until I saw his face in the paper. It's a small world," Peter commented, maintaining Sophie's gaze.

"It sure is."

  
  
  
  


The door to Peter's office swung open abruptly, revealing a tall, athletically built girl with a mane of blond hair tightly tied into a ponytail. Her striking green, piercing eyes met Peter's.

"Peter," she began, "My dad and I are going to eat at Rusty's. Alright?"

"Alright," he consented, but there was a near-undetectable anxiousness to his voice that Erika had completely missed. Oblivious, she turned and closed the door behind her. 

Sophie and Peter exchanged a glance. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Seated across from her father at a table at the Rusty's restaurant, Erika eyed her father, trying to gather as much as she could about him, trying to make-up for lost time. 15 years of lost time. 

The waitress came over to deliver them their food, and they both dug right in. Darryl visibly savoured every bite, still accustoming himself to food other than prison gruel. Erika felt the same way, with the strange stuff that cafeteria at Horizon tried to pass off as food..

"Man, it's great to eat some real food.." Erika commented, as she chewed some oriental rice. "What are your plans, anyways?"

"Well," he began, his voice distinctively raspy. "I made it a priority to come visit you, and now.. I have some business to attend to."

Erika swallowed a mouthful of food. "Take me with you."

Darryl could feel his appetite withering. "What?" he asked, almost taken aback.

"Take me with you," she repeated, setting down her fork, forgetting the food. "I can only see you for so long, is that it?"

Darryl's gaze, his eyes an emerald green, eyes Erika had inherited, drifted. "I can't, I'm sorry, Erika."

Erika set her plate aside. She wasn't hungry anymore. "So what kind of 'business' is this?" she questioned.

Darryl opened his mouth to speak, but closed it abruptly. He was at a loss, and truly didn't know where to begin. "Erika.. Do you know the whole story?"

Erika held her father's gaze. "About what?"

"About me.." he rasped. "About your mother and I, about the charges that were against me, about the circumstances when I was arrested?"

Erika could feel the nervousness building in her stomach as she considered it. "No.. I don't. I thought you were just wrongly convicted.. God, what is it?!"

"It's a long story, Erika."

"I don't care. Just tell me, okay? I've been in the dark enough, in all this." Her impatience and anxiety were getting the best of her, now. He held her full attention, her eyes almost pleading for answers. Answers to the questions she'd never known, answers to questions she desperately needed now.

He didn't say anything.. he merely maintained her gaze, and seemed to be consumed with thought. His rugged, scar-tainted face belied no emotion.

"Come on, do you not trust me? How fucking bad is it?" There was desperation in her voice. Desperate need to know.

He shook his head. "I don't know how you'll react, that's all."

She shook her head in turn. He was angering her, and her well of patience was drying up. "I might get upset, or whatever, but I'd rather have the truth than not know."

He stared at his hands. It was a moment until his raspy voice surfaced.. "Long story short, I was framed, and I know all too well who framed me."

Erika didn't say anything, she merely assessed his words, and waited for him to continue.

"The point is," he continued, fiddling with his hands, "the thing is.. I have some unfinished business to attend to."

"Unfinished business?" She mulled the words over in her head. She subsequently met his gaze, knowing. "Fancy words for revenge."

Darryl's face visibly relaxed. "So you understand?"

Her gaze was hard, and piercing. "Of course I understand," she said bitterly. "I don't like it.. But I understand. Just tell me this- what's your definition of revenge, exactly?"

Darryl's heavy gaze drifted once again. "Erika.. Do you remember when I told you that your letters kept me alive?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know why that is?"

"Because you were in lock-down.." she said easily, but questioned it when she saw the look on his face. He stared off absently, and expression of almost suppressed guilt, just below the surface. "Right? Just.. get to the goddamn point."

"Partly," he replied. "I wasn't supposed to be there. I was angry, Erika. I knew who'd set me up for murder.. I knew. But they didn't listen to me. So there I was, collecting dust in a prison cell. I was angry. Angrier than I'd ever been in my life."

This time, Erika looked away. The words were all too truthful. They rung sincere, and passionate in his raspy voice. "Listen, I get it god dammit. So what, you gonna kill the guy?"

"I don't know.." he breathed quietly. "But damn it, I'm going to do something."

Exasperated, Erika breathed a sigh. Inside, she was churning. She tried to maintain control, but didn't bother filtering the anger and incredulousness she felt from her voice. "You have got to be fucking kidding me. You spend years in lock down, then get out, avenge your prison sentence, only to get thrown back in there? Do you hear yourself?"

"You don't know what it's like, Erika," he whispered bitterly, resentfully, in a low voice. "Thank god for that."

"I know better than you think. Juvie wasn't exactly a palace.."

"It's not the same.." he dismissed. "Still, it can't go unpunished. If I don't do something, it will.. It will go unpunished lest I do something." 

"Call the fucking authorities, they'll do something. Vigilantism isn't exactly condoned in this country."

"Whatever it takes," his tone was determined, and unapologetic. "I was going insane in prison, Erika. You don't think I've thought about it? All there is to do in prison is think." 

Erika brought her eyes to him. "What about me?"

"What?"

"I spent practically my entire life thinking you didn't give a damn enough about me to stay out of lock down," she explained, her tone unwavering. "You kill this dude, and I'll have been right."

"I'm sorry," he whispered, and left it at that.

"Don't do this. Please."

"Erika.. I have to go. I'll write you everyday."

Erika felt like crying.. Felt like liberating her emotions completely, but she couldn't do that. Her father, a man of whom she'd wondered about, dreamed about, thought about for as long as she could remember, suddenly decided to bring upon himself trouble. The law. "Goodbye," she said simply, her eyes were hard as they met his. Eyes so much like her own.

"Goodbye," he said in turn, rising from his seat. "I love you."

Erika merely watched him leave.

  
  


  
  


* * *

Victor Dixon had his socked-feet propped up on his desk, slouching in his swivel chair. Marble tiles covered the floor of the lavishly expensive, and spacious room. 

An array of paperwork lay untouched on his desk. 

Victor lounged in an expensive gray pinstripe Versace suit with a white shirt and shiny silver tie. He looked about 40, but in actuality, he was much older. Hair transplants and other procedures could do just that.. 

Arrogance lined his face, shameless arrogance. He was a legend, everyone around him knew it, and he felt the constant need to remind everyone of this fact. His successful music career had spanned for over a decade.. Everyone wanted his autograph. There was no debate- he was a legend.

His last album, the first he'd released in three years, shipped to stores just over a month ago sold millions of copies around the world in its first week of release. 

It seemed, his status as world-class music legend was not about to be taken away anytime soon.

  
  


He turned to a bespectacled man standing next to his desk with his hands at his side.

Worry was conspicuous in Victor's eyes.

"How could this happen, Jeffery?" Victor demanded, nervously running a hand through his slicked-back, short-cropped brown hair. 

"I'm not sure.." came the timid response. "It was supposed to provide the best care.."

"Well obviously not," Victor interrupted, irritated. 

"Yes." 

"What kind of shit school is this, anyway?" Victor continued arrogantly. "They send my daughter back to me in a body bag?!"

"I will look into it."

Victor didn't even bother looking at him. "Damn right you will, Jeffrey. This is going to be in the tabloids, isn't it?"

"Probably, sir," he replied tentatively. 

"I can just see the headline- Victor Dixon's daughter killed in the shit school he sent her off to.. Or better yet, Victor Dixon- father or murderer?" 

"Sir, you should probably be more concerned that your daughter has died.."

Victor glared at him. "When I need your opinion, Jeffrey, I'll give it to you. Amber was a nutcase, we all knew.. We TRIED to keep it from the tabloids.. These people were supposed to straighten her out, not kill her." 

"I understand completely." 

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Shelby awoke to the sun shining onto her face, opened her eyes to the radiating sunlight. Beside her, Scott was still asleep, his arms still around her.

She smiled as she reminisced the night before. He'd gone to every length necessary to come back to her.. He'd faced enormous obstacles, but still he had managed to come. 

It had been dark, far past lights out, and he had surprised her with his presence, sweeping her up in his arms.. 

Their reunion had been the happiest moment of her life, as she'd believed that she'd never see him again.. it was the second time that that had occurred. And twice, he'd returned to her, against all odds..

They'd talked, and talked.. talked about the future, talked about their lives, indulging in every moment of the comfort that the other provided, considering they hadn't seen each other in months.. And eventually they'd fallen asleep on a bench on the docks, in each other's arms, but now it was morning, the sun had come out of hiding, a new day had begun. She could have stayed there, with his arms around her an eternity. 

It was perfect.. And the scene was picturesque.. with the sun shining, glittering on the water. It was early enough so that the students weren't yet awake, class had not yet started, so no sound could be heard.. No sound other than Scott's steady breathing next to her..

He was so angelic in his sleep. 

Shelby kissed Scott on the cheek to awaken him. 

His eyelids opened slowly, revealing his beautiful cerulean eyes. 

"Shel?" he asked groggily, and sat up, slowly awakening. 

"Yeah?" 

He blinked as he watched her, any remnants of sleep disappearing. He found that he couldn't take his eyes off of her, and that at the mere sight of her, he was smiling. He touched her face tenderly. "You're so beautiful.."

Shelby marvelled at how beautiful the moment was, how, for once, something in her life had gone right. It was a rare occasion.

It was then that he brought his lips to hers, and they engaged in a heartfelt, passionate kiss.

  
  


When it ended, Shelby shifted in Scott's arms, he just holding her. She rested her head on his shoulder. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

Kassia Dixon stood at the doorway of her husband's office- he hadn't yet registered her presence. She watched as he lounged at his desk, with his feet propped up on the wooden surface. 

His eyes drifted, and suddenly he realized that she was standing there, at the doorway.

She was attired in a professional-looking ensemble of pants and suit, but her chestnut-coloured, wavy locks hung loose, trailing half-way down her back.

"What, honey?" he questioned as his eyes met hers.

"Raina's not coming," she stated flatly. 

Victor scoffed. "She doesn't have a choice." 

"She's not in her room," Kassia continued. 

Victor's brows furrowed. "Well, where the hell is she?"

"I don't know," Kassia replied, shrugging. "Her window is gaping open."

"She *has* to show up.. she's missed enough events already."

"I know," she said quietly. 

Victor gave her a look. "Well don't just stand there, go find her, or get someone to find her." 

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Sitting on the curb of a familiar sidewalk, Raina's array of bracelets, of metal chains and cuffs clattered as she brought the cigarette between her fingers to her mouth. She took a drag of her cigarette, and subsequently tossed it. 

The morning air was cool as it brushed against her skin, and ruffled her dark hair. 

"I knew you'd be here."

Raina turned towards the origin of the voice. It came as no surprise that Joel stood there, before her. He sat down next to her.

"It's not like there's anywhere else to go in this shit town," she responded curtly. 

"It's funny you know.." he said, watching her as he spoke. She seemed to be looking off into the distance, staring at nothing in particular. Her face was completely emotionless- Joel figured, that after all they'd gone through, all emotion had just drained, leaked out of her. She had none left, nothing remaining. "People dream of living here, having their name in the lights.." he continued. 

She rolled her dark eyes. "Not me," she cut him off. She turned towards her brother, and her voice was bitter. "I never dreamed of living here, with parents who barely acknowledge me, a sister who was mentally ill, and yet sent off to a school in the middle of nowhere, only to never see her alive again.."

She shook her head, and her array of earrings clattered with the motion. She didn't seem to notice, however. She didn't care. Did she care about anything? Joel couldn't help but wonder.

Joel paused to study his sister. He couldn't help but reminisce.

Had someone told him, years ago, that the girl in front of him is what would become of his sister, that the little girl with curly chestnut hair and a pretty smile would grow up to become her.. He would have believed them crazy.

Under all the make-up, under all the blackness and chains, was a pretty girl. But it was near-impossible to tell, since most people could not see beyond the black and gray guise..

People gave her funny looks, curious looks, disgusted looks.. But she'd always felt that if people couldn't see past her appearance, well then, that was their damn problem. Not hers.

Because she'd refused to allow people to mould her into something she wasn't, because she'd refused to let anyone else decide her life..this was what she had become. 

This was what she made of herself. This was how she'd moulded herself. 

In some respects, Joel admired her. She definitely had courage, to show the world her ebony-clad form, and not let any notions or prejudice bother her. She was who she was.. If you didn't understand it.. Well, it would be asking too much of her to care.

"They're gonna come looking for you, you know," Joel said finally.

"Let them find me," she dismissed. "Why don't I find the paparazzi, while I'm at it.. Ruin dad's belying reputation. Did you see the reviews for his new cd on the net? People think he' a fucking god. It couldn't be farther from the truth. It's disgusting, Joel. He's the reason Amber was like she was, you know."

Joel turned away. "Listen, I'm gonna miss Am too, but it wasn't his fault." 

Raina's eyes pierced into him. "That's bullshit and you know it."

  
  
  
  


* * *

It was early morning, and Juliette watched the sunlight stream through the curtains, through the glass paned windows. 

She hadn't slept at all the night before.. She'd been too consumed with her thoughts.

Today would be their last together. This was the end.. And the beginning. 

They were going home today.. Each their separate ways. 

In all likelihood, they'd never see each other again.

Juliette rolled out of her bunk. Still, no one was awake, and the dorm was silent. 

Quietly, she gathered her things, and packed them into a suitcase.

  
  


Once she was done, she dressed and lay sprawled on her bunk, reminiscing her time at Horizon.. Reflecting on the past, dreading the future. 

  
  


One by one, the Cliffhanger girls had awakened, and each was quiet, reflective.. With the exception of Erika, who had leapt out bed, and hurried outside the moment she was ready. 

Juliette knew where she'd headed.. Peter's office, no doubt. The night before, Erika hadn't been able to stop talking about it.. About her father, of whom she'd just been reunited with. That he was a good man. That he'd come from so far just to see her.

Privately, Juliette envied her. 

Strangely enough, Shelby's bunk was empty, but Juliette didn't think much of it.

  
  
  
  


Once all the Cliffhanger girls were awake, they found themselves staring at one another, blankly. 

"Wrap your brain around it, guys," Juliette began, out of the blue. All eyes in the room were directed towards her. "This is our last day here. Our final moments."

"I know," Kat replied. "I almost can't believe it. It's finally come to this."

"Amazing, isn't it," Juliette said. "I thought I'd never get out of this place." After a moment of quiet reflection, she continued. "I almost don't want to leave."

Daisy scoffed. "You don't have a choice," she muttered.

"I know, Jules," Kat said. "It's going to be so hard to get used to."

"Guys, come here," Juliette beckoned. "Where's Shelby?"

Daisy smiled privately. "I have a feeling she lucked out.." she said simply. 

Juliette furrowed her brows, confused. "Right. Oh well. We'll have to do this without her."

Daisy gave Juliette a sidelong glance, suspicious. "What exactly are we doing?"

"We're saying goodbye to each other.." Juliette said emphatically. "I mean, it's not like we'll ever see each other again."

"Alright, Jules," Kat replied, and sat next to Juliette on her bunk.

Daisy was visibly reluctant. "Yeah.. okay." 

"Don't you see? We share a bond," Juliette continued. "No offense, but I doubt that when I'm out of here, I'll ever meet another person who went to a lock down fro societal rejects.. In that aspect, we can only relate with each other." 

Daisy's eyes wandered, wondering where Juliette was going with this. 

"We can't ever forget," Juliette continued. 

Despite herself, Kat laughed. "I don't think I could forget if I wanted to." 

"Anyways," Juliette said, continuing, "I found an old group picture of us, and made blown-up copies for everyone, including the guys, of course. I was thinking we could sign each others, write little messages like a yearbook."

"Great idea Jules," Kat smiled. 

"Here." Juliette handed them the promised photo..

  
  


"Oh my god, I remember this picture," Kat commented.

It was dated a long time ago. A reluctant group photo of the Cliffhangers, they were all in a disorganized cluster:

Shelby stood away from the group, her arms crossed defensively, her eyes portraying disinterest.

Scott had an arm around Juliette, who was smiling broadly. Auggie stood next to Juliette, but looked a tad uncomfortable and was glancing towards Scott. 

Kat was smiling at the camera, but her smile was vapid. 

Daisy stared blankly at the camera, Ezra attempted a smile. 

  
  


Kat smiled as she reminisced the old days, a trip down memory lane.

"This was back when you and Scott were together.." she commented. "Back when Scott was here."

"Yeah," Juliette responded. She unloaded a bunch of colourful pens from her bag. "K, everyone get to work. Here's some pens." 


End file.
